Festejo matutino
by Karinits-san
Summary: Despertar el día de tu cumpleaños y no encontrar a tu problemática al lado debe ser todo un fastidio/—Problemática, debiste quedarte acostada/—Tenía que prepararle un desayuno especial a mi marido/—Gracias mujer, aunque yo hubiese preferido comenzar el día degustando "otra cosita". Relato en honor a Nara Shikamaru, quien estuvo de cumpleaños el 22 de Septiembre. SHIKATEMA ONE-SHOT.


**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Este mes ha sido de altos y bajos para mí, pero voy a destacar lo positivo: Después de dos años, me tomé una merecida semana de vacaciones y me fui al norte del país a pasar las fiestas patrias. Mentiría si digo que escribí esa semana, pero apenas volví a casa, este sábado, escribí algo. Bueno, no es una actualización, pero sí un One-Shot en honor a nuestro querido Shikamaru Nara, que estuvo de cumpleaños el domingo que pasó (22 de Septiembre). El shot lo terminé el domingo en la noche, pero no lo quise publicar porque no alcancé a revisarlo. Hoy sólo le eché una mirada, así que si hay errores me disculpan, prometo corregirlo pronto.**

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ANABELITA N, Roronoa Saki y Yi Jie-san. Gracias por comentar, les mando a todas un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Festejo matutino**

**.**

Por esas rarezas de la vida, despierto temprano, deslizo mi mano sobre el colchón percatándome que ella ya no está.

—_Mujer problemática, ¿por qué te levantaste temprano hoy?—balbuceo perezosamente volteando mi cuerpo boca arriba._

Bostezo y luego me desperezo, limpio mis ojos con mi mano derecha y con desgano me siento sobre el colchón. Miro hacia los pies de cama localizando enseguida mi pantalón de pijama y mi ropa interior. Me los coloco sin apuro y lentamente me pongo de pie.

Avanzo arrastrando los pasos.

Me detengo al lado de la cuna de mini réplica y esbozo una semi sonrisa.

—_También levantó al mini problemático —susurro devolviéndome a la cama para coger la parte superior de mi pijama._

Me la coloco con un extraño entusiasmo y sin abotonarla salgo de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo hasta la escalera y con sigilo desciendo a la planta baja. El ruido ambiente guía mis pasos hacia el cuarto de cocina. Observo la escena: ambos problemáticos están en su mundo.

Con cautela me acerco al menor.

Sonrío, éste se encontraba en su quinto sueño. Seguro mi problemática lo había bajado durmiendo.

Dirijo la mirada hacia mi mujer.

Me saboreo la boca, se ve demasiado apetitosa con esa bata corta. Me acerco a ella con cautela mientras veo como acomoda un par de ollas sobre el fogón. Antes que se mueva de ese lugar, rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos.

—Buen día, mujer —la saludo apoyando mi mentón sobre su hombro.

—Buenos días. Demasiado temprano para estar en pie ¿no crees? —me pincha con el fin de fastidiarme, sin embargo, no lo consigue. La estrecho más a mí y con suavidad corro su cabello húmedo y le beso el cuello.

Aspiro su aroma.

—Mujer problemática, debiste quedarte acostada —susurro al separar mis labios de su piel.

—Tenía que prepararle un desayuno especial a mi marido —se justifica apoyando sus brazos sobre los míos.

Sonrío y lentamente alzo el rostro.

—Gracias mujer, aunque yo hubiese preferido comenzar el día degustando «otra cosita» —musito la última parte de mi frase sobre los pliegues de su oído.

El calor de mi voz la hace estremecer.

Sonrío con suficiencia mientras bajo una de mis manos y la introduzco por debajo de su bata. Vuelvo a saborearme la boca al darme cuenta que no tenía otra prenda más encima.

—Pecaminosa, al parecer pensaste lo mismo que yo —susurro deslizando mi mano con premura hacia su sexo.

Lo sobajeo con fruición.

Suelta un suspiro.

—Había que hacer… del desayuno algo especial —acota con la voz entrecortada mientras se deja acariciar —. Aunque ésta… no era la idea original.

Su respiración poco a poco se comienza a acelerar.

—La idea original era usar tus encantos para despertarme, ¿cierto? —le pregunto intensificando el movimiento de mi mano sobre su botón rosado.

Ella se retuerce de placer y se apoya contra mi brazo

—Muy astuto, shinobi —me responde extasiada.

—¿Y me imagino que al problemático ya le diste su biberón? —inquiero introduciendo dos de mis dedos por su cavidad.

Da un respingo y jadea.

—Apenas tuvo la intención… de abrir sus ojos… le di su leche —responde ladina dejándose hacer por mí. Echa la cabeza sobre mi hombro—, técnicamente nunca despertó. Es un vago igual que tú.

Sonrío de medio lado por su comentario.

—Tiene el gen Nara bastante arraigado —acoto sacando mis dedos de su guarida. Con sutileza la giro y miro sus orbes aguamarina. Éstos me miran deseosos —, cosa que nos beneficia a ambos.

Sonríe de forma seductora.

—Tienes razón —espeta en un tono lascivo acercando sus labios a los míos—. Feliz cumpleaños, Shikamaru, espero cumplir tus más tórridos deseos.

Sonríe altanera y se aleja coqueta de mi boca.

Me encanta que se haga desear.

—Mujer pecaminosa —susurro enmarcando su rostro con mis manos—, te tomaré la palabra enseguida.

La acerco con brusquedad y beso con pasión su boca. Ella se apega a mí y me responde de la misma forma.

Comienzo a avanzar con ella hasta la encimera.

Deshago el nudo de su bata y con premura le quito la única prenda que la tapa.

La alzo por el trasero y la siento sobre la fría mesada.

Su cuerpo se estremece enseguida.

—¿Está muy frío? —inquiero mirando con detención sus ojos almendrados.

—Olvídate de eso y continúa, shinobi —me responde con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Problemática —susurro y enseguida atrapo uno de sus pezones con mi boca. Comienzo a succionarlo con fruición al mismo tiempo que guío mi mano diestra hacia su otro seno.

Lo amaso sin contemplación.

La escucho jadear y yo prosigo con mi labor. Segundos después deslizo mis labios a su otro pezón. Comienzo lamiendo su botón erecto y luego repito la misma operación.

Su cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar ante mis caricias.

La tengo a mi merced.

No puedo evitar sonreír con suficiencia.

Me separo de ella con sutileza y empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás. Ella enseguida apoya sus brazos sobre la fría encimera y sonríe traviesa.

Sabe lo que viene a continuación y lo desea.

Tomo sus piernas y las dejo sobre mis hombros. Su sexo queda completamente expuesto para mí.

La miro con la misma malicia que expresan sus bellos ojos. Una sonrisa pícara aparece en mi rostro. Manteniendo el contacto visual y acaricio su intimidad.

Está húmeda, excitada.

Observo cómo se muerde el labio inferior.

Me desea.

Su mente y su cuerpo desean mis caricias.

Bajo la mirada.

Sus pezones ya están endurecidos, su sexo brilla debido a lo mojada que está.

—Deja de mirarme tanto y ataca, shinobi —acota sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Sonrío al escuchar su comentario.

Con parsimonia alzo la mirada.

—Problemática, bien sabes que la comida entra por los ojos —me defiendo hundiendo enseguida mi boca por la parte interna de sus muslos—. Es una forma de despertar los sentidos.

Sus músculos se tensan al sentir mi cálido aliento sobre su intimidad. Aquel detalle sólo me insta a succionar su clítoris con cierta brusquedad.

Su cuerpo se estremece enseguida y comienza a jadear. Prosigo con dicha tarea por más de un minuto, para luego dejar su botón rosado y comenzar a lamer toda su femineidad.

La escucho gemir quedito. Me imagino que no quiere despertar a Shikadai.

Sé que aguantará estoicamente cada cosa que le haga, ya que siempre me recalca que es una kunoichi entrenada.

Continúo dándole placer con mi boca.

Noto como su cuerpo se tensa y como de pronto éste se comienza arquear.

Me excita verla en ese estado, por lo que deslizo mi lengua hasta la entrada de su guarida y la comienzo a penetrar.

Quiero que alcance su orgasmo y se corra en mi boca.

Quiero que pierda la cabeza y oírla delirar.

Sus jadeos se multiplican

Cambio de estrategia y saco la lengua de su hendidura. Introduzco dos de mis dedos y comienzo a moverlos en forma circular.

Su cuerpo da un respingo y nuevamente se tensa. Está exquisitamente húmeda, así que continúo hurgando con más fervor e intensidad. Desplazo mi lengua por su cálido sexo hasta alcanzar otra vez su botón de placer. Mis labios deseosos lo atrapan y lo succionan, para luego comenzar a jugar con él.

Un gemido quedito se le escapa, sin embargo, presiona mi cabeza con una de sus manos y me insta a seguir dándole placer.

No me hago de rogar y simplemente prosigo. Succiono con más fuerza su clítoris e incremento el hurgar de mis dedos Siento como su cuerpo se tensa rápidamente y sus jadeos se vuelven a acrecentar.

Mi accionar está haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, por lo que prosigo con mi placentera tarea hasta sentirla convulsionar. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo se estremece y se arquea.

—Ahhhgg Shika —susurra ahogando su gemido. Todo me indica que se viene el aperitivo final.

Deslizo mi boca hasta su hendidura y bebo de su elixir. Es sin duda uno de los mejores desayuno que he podido degustar.

Me separo de su sexo con unas ganas enormes de continuar.

—Sabes mujer, mi lista de tórridos deseos es tremenda —señalo con falsa inocencia, mientras la ayudo a sentarse en la encimera.

Ella me sonríe traviesa, pero antes de emitir palabra gira su rostro hacia Shikadai. Lo observa con detenimiento.

Su semblante cambia a uno maternal.

—El niño dormirá por lo menos dos horas más —acota con seguridad —, es lo que siempre acostumbra luego de beber su leche.

Esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Mujer, es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar —acoto sin poder ocultar mi entusiasmo. El gen Nara no me podía fallar.

Ella frunce el ceño enseguida.

—No digas eso, Shikamaru, a mí me gusta ver a Shikadai despierto —me reclama, pero sé que en el fondo ella también quiere continuar. Cambio la estrategia.

Sonrío de medio lado.

—Déjalo que duerma, mujer —le digo mirándola con cariño —, dormir lo ayudará a crecer.

Me mira perspicaz.

—Tú sólo quieres que Shikadai siga durmiendo para que yo pueda cumplir tus deseos.

Sonrío travieso.

—¿Y tú no quieres hacerlo?

La malicia de inmediato se le refleja los ojos. No puede negarlo es una pecaminosa igual que yo.

Me mira haciéndose la pensativa.

Yo simulo expectación.

Segundos después, sonríe con picardía. Desliza su mano por mi torso y luego la introduce debajo de la tela de mi pantalón.

—Por supuesto que sí, shinobi —susurra con lascivia —, así que te recomiendo que, si no quieres que se incendie la casa, mejor apaga el fogón.

Le hice caso enseguida, ya que en unos minutos más nadie iba a estar pendiente a qué hora había que apagar la olla de la comida.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Cualquier cosa quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

**Mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (Ay Kami, dame tiempo para hacerlo).**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización. **

**Les deseo a todos una excelente semana. **

**Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
